


It Started With a Train Ride

by alittlebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, long train rides are fun, not really anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: Alec Lightwood is on his way to meet his sickly grandmother at her cabin in the woods. To get there, he has to take a long train ride. It's a great opportunity to meet new people. Enter Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.Basically a retelling of the events of The Mortal Instruments, my style. :) (but not quite as long)It started as a Malec centric fic, but I'm branching it out to other ships too. Be prepared for some Clizzy action as well as Saphael. Jace seems to be on his own for now.





	1. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make this multi-chaptered. We'll see. Please enjoy and don't forget to comment. :)
> 
> Beta-read by a friend of mine.

Alec's POV

Alec huffed, pulling up the bright blue scarf over his mouth. It was much too colorful for his tastes, but Izzy had insisted that he needed it to keep him warm. She’d fussed about, making sure he’d be cozy enough for his trip. He smiled fondly at the memory.

The chair he was seated on was very uncomfortable. It rattled when the train passed over bumps and creaked loudly when the it stopped. Alec was convinced that he’d could go flying at any moment. He was on his way to visit the Lightwoods’ sickly grandmother. His mother had urged him to bring her some gifts from them “before it was too late.” Alec sighed. Of course, being the oldest, it was his duty to do the tiring work. He never complained though, because it meant that his siblings were off the hook.

He knew that the small cabin where his grandmother lived was a good five hour train ride away. The train was the only way to the cabin as there were no airports nearby. Of course this made travel difficult. Alec’s grandmother had retired as a shadowhunter, much to everyone’s surprise (you just don’t _do_ that), and moved out of the institute she’d been located at. She claimed that she needed a little peace and quiet and settled down in her log cabin, paying a good sum of money to a warlock to put up long lasting wards. She was content there.

The train stopped with a loud screech and Alec was rattled in his seat. It had already made plenty of stops along the way, only an hour into the trip and Alec was starting to get annoyed. The doors opened and a couple passengers filed in. One of them caught his eye and Alec was blown away.

A warlock, for it was clear that’s what he was, had made his way into the same car as Alec. He looked to be in his mid twenties and was dressed in the most outrageous outfit Alec had ever seen. Compared to his own dreary gray wear, the man’s clothing was blinding. He was wearing a bright red long sleeved shirt covered in extravagant patterns. On top, he wore a navy blue vest with way too many buttons and his legs were covered with a burgundy pair of slacks. To top it all off, his hair was gelled up, tips blue and adorned with glitter. Alec gaped. The warlock turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. Alec felt a blush rise high on his cheeks and quickly closed his mouth, glancing away. Even the man’s face was a work of art, with yellow eyeliner and purple shadow. Only he could pull off such a crazy color combination, Alec thought.

Alec fidgeted in his seat as the warlock walked closer to him.

“Hello pretty shadowhunter, mind if I sit here?” he gestured to the seat next to him. Alec flushed even darker at the compliment and could do nothing but shake his head slightly. The warlock smiled and sat down. “Magnus.” He extended his arm in greeting.

“A-Alexander. But everyone calls me Alec,” he stuttered nervously. Magnus looked him over.

“Nice to meet you Alexander.” Alec shivered. Usually he hated the way his name sounded, and snapped at those who used it. But coming from this handsome man’s mouth, it sounded like a blessing. A wish. A promise.

Alec stayed silent as Magnus calmly observed him. He’d never felt this way towards anyone before. Sure, there’d been his childhood crush on Jace, but he preferred not to think about that since he now saw Jace as his brother. Still, it hadn’t been the same. Alec felt an immediate attraction to Magnus and Magnus clearly had an interest in him, be it romantically or not. He didn’t know what to do about it, so he didn’t talk.

Magnus chuckled from beside him. “You’re very cute when you’re blushing Alexander.” Alec jerked his head up, looking at him, about to deny it when he gasped. Magnus’s eyes were no longer the deep brown Alec had originally seen. No, they were much different. They were bright yellow cats’ eyes, tinted with hints of green and brown. They were unglamoured and they were beautiful. Alec noticed that he was staring and quickly looked away, muttering an apology.

“Do you… think they’re ok?” Magnus asked, suddenly sounding vulnerable himself. Alec stared at him once more, shocked more than anything. How could anyone be so insecure about such beautiful eyes! He surely wasn’t ashamed of his warlock mark, was he? “No, I’m not ashamed.” Alec choked at his words.

“I said that out loud didn’t I,” he flushed for the millionth time, embarrassed.

“No, I could tell what you were thinking. It was written all over your face.” Alec took in Magnus’s appearance again, taking careful time to make eye contact.

“They’re very… wow… they’re… breathtaking.” Magnus smiled brilliantly, his white teeth flashing.

“Why thank you Alexander. Are you on a mission?” The two continued to chat about whatever came to their minds, talking about Alec’s family, his duties as a shadowhunter, and Magnus’s job at his loft, tending to clients of all species. Magnus was pleasantly surprised to learn that Alec was from the Institute in the same city as him and told him as much. Alec learned that Magnus cared for many downworlders as his children. Magus discovered that Alec had a deep love for his siblings, but was detached from his parents. Before Alec knew it, five hours had passed and he arrived at his destination.

He awkwardly stood from his seat, ignoring the pains in his back. “I guess… I’ll see you around maybe,” he said.

“Yeah, maybe,” Magnus smiled and they reluctantly said their goodbyes.

As Alec walked along the platform admiring the snow, he couldn’t help but think about Magnus, the attractive warlock he’d bonded with over the train ride. He’d been so beautiful, a word Alec never thought he’d use to describe a person. And his life had seemed so interesting, as well as his character. Alec realized with a pang that he hadn’t asked where Magnus lived, but little did he know that a series of numbers had been magically written on the back of his hand. Hours later when he found it, Alec smiled, already smitten. He knew he’d see the mysterious warlock again. Well… Maybe.


	2. Memory Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwoods go to the High Warlock of Brooklyn for help. Clary needs her memories back. Alec needs to see the beautiful warlock he met on the train again.
> 
> As he gathered his ingredients there was a knock at the door. Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. Another person wanting help from the local warlock. It was his off hours too! Not that anybody paid attention to those. “WHO DARES CALL UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?” His voice boomed and echoed throughout his loft.
> 
> A female voice called out, “Lightwoods.” Magnus froze. Lightwood? Wasn’t his Alexander a Lightwood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter to my Malec fic. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Beta-read by a friend of mine.

Magnus’s POV

 

It had been weeks since Magnus had seen the cute shadowhunter with black hair and startling blue eyes on the train. He wanted him to call already! Maybe he should have asked Alexander for  _ his _ number. Alec was probably too nervous to initiate contact. It’d happened to Magnus before, but he kept his hopes high.

Magnus worried for a moment that Alec wasn’t interested in him. No, that couldn’t be. He was a blushing mess the last time he saw him! He  _ must _ be interested, right? Oh well. There was nothing to do but wait. 

Magnus took a couple vials from his shelf, preparing to make a potion of hair growth. A client of his had specifically asked for this potion. The poor werewolf had been burned along the left side of her head, causing her to become half bald. Another client of his had asked for a love potion. A  _ love potion _ ! Hah! As if there was any way he was going to make such a dangerous concoction. He’d sent them angrily away after scolding them about manipulation. He couldn’t really blame them though. He remembered how rash he’d been when he was a young love stricken warlock.

As he gathered his ingredients there was a knock at the door. Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. Another person wanting help from the local warlock. It was his off hours too! Not that anybody paid attention to those. “WHO DARES CALL UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?” His voice boomed and echoed throughout his loft.

A female voice called out, “Lightwoods.” Magnus froze. Lightwood? Wasn’t his Alexander a Lightwood?

“Come in.” He used his magic to swing the door open for them, walking into the living room. Four shadowhunters stood in the doorway. One, he recognized immediately. No, make that two. The first one he saw was Alec. He was the tallest and easiest to spot. Besides, he was the most attractive and captivating. “Why Alexander, it’s nice to see you again,” he said, drawing out his name. The shadowhunter next to him, most obviously his sister, raised an eyebrow. She seemed like the kind of woman who held her head high and dared the world to take her on.

“H-hey,” Alec muttered back. Magnus smiled, then reluctantly shifted his eyes to the short redhead in the front.

“And nice to see you too biscuit! What a surprise.” The redhead started. She clearly didn’t recognize him. He sighed. “I’m assuming you want your memories back?” She composed herself, lifting her chin.

“Yes.” Magnus motioned for them to sit down.

“Alright Clary, let's discuss.” The group sat in the loft for a while, arguing over whether or not summoning a demon was worth her memories.

“Of course it is! It’s her  _ memories _ we’re talking about here,” cried the blonde one that Magnus had ignored before. He’d discovered somewhere in the conversation that his name was Jace.

“This is dangerous business, dear shadowhunters. A demon this powerful could demand whatever it wants to fulfill your requests,” Magnus cautioned.

“Why does the demon have Clary’s memories  _ anyways _ ?” Alec’s sister, Izzy, asked.

“I fed them to it.” A bunch of indignant  _ “WHAT?!” _ s came from the group. Magnus rolled his eyes, “Jocelyn’s decision, not mine.” Alec, who’d be quiet during the entire debate, finally spoke up.

“We should take the necessary precautions to protect ourselves from the memory demon. We don’t have much a choice if we want little girl to get her memories back.”

“My name is **_not_** _little_ _girl_ ,” Clary bit out, shooting him a glare. Magnus stifled a laugh.

“Pretty boy is right,” he said. Alec flushed and he got raised eyebrows from both Izzy and Jace. Clary, however seemed to be in a world of her own, staring off into the distance.

“Fine. But do it quickly.” Leave it to his little biscuit to be demanding. Of course he’d always known she was headstrong and would push through anything. He’d seen her grow up for crying out loud. She wouldn’t remember it though. It was sad that only he’d have the memories of them together, him raising her when her mother was busy.

“Let’s get to work then.” The group stood around the living room, as Magnus gave them each assignments. Jace was sent with Clary to stock up on some supplies. Izzy went back to the institute to tend to her duties while they waited. They all knew it would take awhile to get everything together, especially since it was Jace and Clary’s job to get things. They tended to take longer than necessary. Alec was left with Magnus at the loft.

“It looks like it’s just us now, Alexander.” Alec awkwardly kneeled next to Magnus where he was setting up the summoning circle.

“Yeah.” He nervously fiddled with his fingers.

Magnus calmly stood up. “No call?” At that Alec blushed and looked down at his worn black gear.

“It faded before I had the chance to write it down,” he confessed.

“Oh.” The two of them eased back into easy conversation, laughing and talking about random topics and memories. Magnus took the time to subtly admire Alec’s build. As a shadowhunter, Alec was constantly fighting and working out. Magnus could appreciate that. When Izzy arrived, she gave Alec a knowing smile, flashing Magnus a wink.

“How are the preparations going?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

“Oh just wonderfully Isabelle, did you finish up all that paperwork from Maryse?” Izzy sighed.

“Yeah, it was a lot to get through. I did about half of Jace’s too.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“We can’t always be doing work for him you know.”

“I know.”

Hours later, the whole setup was finished. The four shadowhunters and the warlock stood around the circle drawn on the floor. They clasped their hands together. The floor was covered in candles and an odd dust that had been carefully laid down. Magnus began to chant in an old, forgotten demonic language, summoning the demon from the depths of hell.

“I summon thee.”

A loud bang went off and the demon roared in the center of the circle. It swirled about like a tornado, ripping papers off the wooden table and sending vials crashing to the floor.

“We have to each give it a memory!” Magnus cried over the screeching and wailing. Clary was the first to do so. They watched as a fuzzy image of her and her mother at the park was devoured by the demon. It disappeared in midair leaving Clary feeling strangely empty. It was not a feeling unknown to her. Izzy and Alec each gave up memories of their childhood, both containing their family. Izzy was playing with a seraph blade at age seven. Alec was tending to his younger siblings, only ten. Jace however, hesitated. He didn’t want to give up any of his happy memories. He didn’t want to forget any part of being in the Lightwood family. 

“Jace you have to do it now!” Magnus shouted. Jace struggled internally, then ripped his hand away from his sister’s.

“I can’t.” The demon whirled out of the circle, crashing into Magnus’s bookcase and sending books flying. It lashed out and rammed into Alec, narrowly missing Clary.

“Alexander!” Magnus cried. He struggled, summoned a great deal of magic to banish the demon back to hell. He could feel his energy depleting at an alarming rate. The demon screeched and fought back. From the edge of his vision, Magnus saw Izzy trying to slash at the demon with her blade. Jace was holding Clary back, making sure she didn’t do anything rash. She was clearly untrained for battle. With the last of his strength, Magnus succeeded, whirling with blue magic, his cat eyes glowing brightly.

“Alec!” Both Izzy and Jace rushed over to Alec’s limp body. Magnus also came close and slumped next to him, panting from exhaustion. Clary stood and watched from a distance, a worried look on her face for the grumpy shadowhunter she’d come to respect.

“Alexander. Alexander, stay with me, stay with me,” Magnus urged. Alec let out a whimper. He tried to open his eyes, but they seemed glued shut. Against his best efforts, everything got darker as he fell into a calm oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Was it good? Was it okay? Feel free to constructively criticize.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	3. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary wants to go to the City of Bones to get her memories back. But once she goes in, Alec and Jace are called away to help Magnus. Simon is left alone outside. Will Alec and Jace be able to get to Magnus in time? Will Simon be safe outside the City of Bones? Izzy starts to recognize feelings for Clary. Will Clary feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment to my fic. I've decided to change it from a Malec centric fic to a more inclusive fic with more ships. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Beta-read by a friend of mine.

Alec’s POV - Simon’s POV

Alec felt sore all over, and that was an understatement. He blinked, opening his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. Four faces looked down at him in concern. No, make that five. Was that a mundane?

“Alexander, how do you feel?” Magnus’s face popped up closer in his vision.

“I-I’m alright, just a little battered. What happened?” Alec tried to sit up, wincing. He was quickly helped by Izzy.

“You were slammed into the wall by that memory demon,” Magnus explained. “Thankfully it didn’t do much more than leaving some nasty bruises. They should heal quickly. Your brother already applied some healing runes to your arms.” Alec nodded thankfully at Jace. He quietly noted that they were still in Magnus’s loft, but in a bedroom rather than the office they’d summoned the demon in.

“You’ve been unconscious for the entire afternoon Alec! We were so worried.” Izzy sat down next to him on the bed. She fussed over his blankets, making sure they came up to the right height on his waist.

“Sorry for making you worry. Did the little girl get her memories back?” he asked, talking to Magnus more than Clary herself.

Clary huffed. “First of all, my name is not ‘little girl.’ Secondly, no. Jace thinks we should head to the City of Bones to talk to the silent brothers.” She looked at him, determined, her face glowing behind her fiery red hair.

“No, I don’t approve that mission.”

“Told you,” Izzy smirked, rolling her eyes.

“Iz, you know we can’t just waltz into the City of Bones because of a little girl who was, until not too long ago, a mundane. For all we know, she could be on Valentine’s side.”

“Alec! You know that’s not true,” Izzy exclaimed, indignant.

Magnus spoke up, gesturing with his hands. His nails glittered in the dim light. “I do not believe that biscuit is on Valentine’s side and I know it’s not my place to say this, but I believe she’ll need her memories in the future.”

Alec sighed. “Fine, but only Izzy, Jace, and I will go with her. We can’t have anyone else from the institute know about this mission. Magnus, I’m sure you’ll be busy with other clients.” Magnus nodded. “It’s settled.”

“I’m coming too!” A boy standing next to Clary piped up. Alec realized that he was the fifth face he noticed before. Seeing the look on Alec’s face, he introduced himself. “Oh! I’m Lewis. Simon Lewis. Clary’s best friend.” Alec groaned.

“Another one? You know we can’t let mundanes know about the shadow world. Who is responsible for this?”  Clary stepped forward.

“I am.”

“And you  _ let _ her?” Alec looked at his two siblings. Both of them looked at him guiltily. “He’s not coming with us. It’s too dangerous.”

“Hey. Where Fray goes, I go,” the mundane, Simon, said. They argued for awhile longer. Clary and Simon arguing that they needed each other. Jace and Izzy arguing that the mundane was already with them. Finally, Alec relented.

“Alright, fine! But you three are responsible for him. If anything happens to the mundane, it’ll be on you.” Clary agreed enthusiastically.

A few hours later, Alec was mostly healed from his battle with the demon. They all set out to the City of Bones, getting a portal from Magnus. When they arrived outside of the entrance, Simon was talking rapidly. “It’s like you guys are all magical super heroes or something! Like, Jace is the perfect Captain America, all perfect looking and blonde. And, and YOU Izzy, you’re the Black Widow! Except with a  _ whip _ . And you’re much better looking.” Jace snorted at that. “Mr. Grumpy Pants would be like, Hawk Eye, because of the bow and arrow, but less cool.”

“Mr. Grumpy Pants?” Jace questioned.

“What, it’s true.” 

“You’ve got me there.” Alec turned and looked at him sharply.

“Does he ever shut up?” He asked Clary. She shrugged in response, giving him a half smile. He groaned. “We’re here now. The mundane stays outside.” Simon began to protest. “You’ll die in there. Only someone with shadowhunter blood can walk into the City of Bones. Others will be incinerated immediately.” Simon paled visibly, gulping.

“A-Alright, I’ll just wait out here then. Clary can handle this herself, she doesn’t need me to protect her.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Izzy, you go in with the girl. Jace and I will stay out here with the mundane.” Izzy nodded and the two girls headed inside. The three of them stood out there for a while, waiting for the two to come back. The area surrounding the city entrance was very lush. There were many different types of greenery and flowers bloomed despite the eerie feeling the city gave off. Under the starlight, the place glowed like a camp site.

“So…” Simon started. Alec ignored him. “Are mermaids real? Fairies? Werewolves? Vampires?” Jace grinned at him.

“All the legends are true. Though, probably not in the way that you’re thinking. Most stories are somewhat based off of reality, though the mundanes seem to get crazy with their imaginations sometimes.”

Jace and Simon talked some more about the shadow world, and Simon began filling in Jace about pop culture and Star Wars. Alec was doing his best to ignore the two when he got a phone call. Looking at the caller ID, he picked it up.

“Magnus? Is everything alright?” he asked. He heard a crash from the other end.

“Alexander!” Alec could hear shouting in the background. “ It’s Valentine! He’s, he’s here-” Another crash. The line went dead.

“Magnus? Magnus!” Alec frantically called into the phone. He turned quickly to the other two boys. “Jace, Valentine got to Magnus, we need to go help him  _ now _ .”

“But Clary and Izzy-” Simon started.

“You stay here and wait for them. Hide behind the bush in case something comes here. Wait for them and when they come out, let them know what’s happened. We need to go.” Alec grabbed Jace by the arm and they began sprinting away, leaving Simon alone in front of the City of Bones.

He shivered. “Great. Left alone by the shadowhunters.” He was pacing back and forth. “Hide in a bush? A  _ bush _ ? How would a bush protect me from a werewolf? Or a dangerous monster?” He huffed. Sure, he knew that Alec was panicked because his pretty warlock was in trouble, but Simon was sure that Magnus could defend himself better than he could. 

Suddenly there was a rustle from a bush nearby. “Hello?” Simon called tentatively, glad he hadn’t hid in the bush. “Who goes there?” No reply. “Do you come in peace?” His voice wavered.

He heard a chuckle, low and threatening. A pale face emerged from the shadows. “I do not.”

 

Izzy’s POV - Clary’s POV

Izzy and Clary were standing in a barely lit room. There were runes carved into the stone walls that spoke of dark times and of war, but also of peace and prosperity. The whole place was very eerie and it gave Izzy the creeps. But she was a shadowhunter, and Clary didn’t seem too bothered, so she didn’t voice her feelings. There was a staircase at the end of the room leading further down.

Clary charged ahead, ignoring Izzy’s warning to go slowly. Of all the people she’d met in her life, Izzy has never met someone like Clary. Someone so headstrong and brave. She admired that. She could see the shadowhunter blood in Clary, the instincts that led her to do what she did.

“Do you know where we’re going Iz?” Clary asked, turning around.

Izzy shrugged. “I’ve only been to the City of Bones a couple times before and it was always with either Alec or Jace. I don’t know my way around much.” Clary nodded, lost in thought. She grabbed Izzy’s wrist and began walking at a slower pace in the same direction as before. Izzy gave a noise of surprise, but didn’t pull away. It felt nice, being around Clary. They’d only met a few days ago, but she already felt a strong sense of familiarity and fondness towards the redhead. Clary’s fingers tightened around her wrist, warm.

They made their way into the next room. Out of nowhere the two girls felt a rush of air that seemed to be coming from all directions. They were standing at the edge of a circular room, darker than the room before. Surrounding them were the shadows of what Izzy knew to be the silent brothers.

_ Why are you here? _ The voice echoed through their heads. It sounded like many voices at once, bouncing and intruding their minds.  _ What is your business? _ Clary spoke up. “I need my memories.”  _ Very well. Step into the circle. _ Clary did as she was told, letting go of Izzy and taking her place in the very center. Izzy immediately missed the contact. She looked up and noticed a sword dangling directly above Clary’s head. Clary made a faint noise of surprise as it lowered, pricking her forehead.

Immediately, everything went white. The pain was unbearable. Screams echoed throughout Clary’s entire body. She didn’t know if they were her screams or someone else's. Suddenly, a memory flashed in front of her eyes.

_ She was standing at the edge of a garden, talking to the pixies. Her mother walked up to her shooing them away. “Honey, leave the pixies alone, they don’t want to play with you.” She pouted. “But mum, they were telling me a story. I want to know what happens to the bad guy.” Her mother smiled. “I’ll bet they lock the bad guy up for good.” “Will they do that mum? Will they lock up Valentine?” Her mother’s smile dropped, fear flashing across her face. “Come on sweetie, we have to go visit someone.” Her mother ushered her towards the car. “Is it the man with pretty eyes?” “Yes.” _

The memory shifted and a new one took it’s place. She was at Magnus’s loft this time.

_ “I don’t care what you have to do Magnus! You promised me she wouldn’t remember anything!” Her mother’s voice echoed angrily through the door that Clary stood outside of. “She’s getting older Jocelyn. I can’t keep removing her memories forever.”  _ She recognized Magnus’s voice. He sounded tired. _ “There must be another way. The pixies were telling her about Valentine.  _ **_Valentine!_ ** _ She can’t know about her father.” Father… father…  _ father…. 

Clary gasped, her eyes focusing on the room around her. The sword was gone, but it left a small cut on her forehead. The silent brothers were gone. She began shaking and collapsed on the floor, feeling nauseated.

“Clary! Clary are you alright? What did you see? Clary?” Izzy rushed to her side, holding her arms. Clary began to weep, the memories too overwhelming. Valentine was her father. The man that the shadowhunters were fighting a war against. A war she now seemed to be in the middle of. Valentine, of all people. And he had her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Magnus! And oh no Simon! Iz :)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter :)


	4. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine leaves captures Magnus and leaves a note for the shadowhunters.
> 
> Alec and Jace find Magnus's loft in shambles.
> 
> Meanwhile, Simon meets a very pretty vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment of my fic. To be honest, I have no idea where this story is going. I just wake up every morning and write something random. Hope you like it anyways :)
> 
> Beta-read by a friend of mine.

Magnus’s POV

This wasn’t good. Valentine had broken his way into Magnus’s loft with a small army of circle members, threatening to kill him. Being threatened was never a good thing. Valentine demanded that he summon a demon for him. For what reason, Magnus didn’t know. Either way, he would never agree.

“You filthy warlock scum. Summon the demon  _ now _ or I’ll break your neck,” Valentine snarled, throwing him against an armchair. He was mostly depleted of magic, and didn’t have the strength to fight back.

“No you won’t.” Magnus spat blood, a gash on the left side of his face steadily bleeding. “You wouldn’t dare kill the most powerful warlock in Brooklyn. You  _ need _ me.” Valentine laughed, low and humorlessly.

“You’re right. I’ll just have to take you with me then. Grab him!” He motioned towards the three other men standing behind him. They immediately rushed at Magnus, seizing him by the arms. A seraph blade was put to his neck. “Now call your precious shadowhunter allies, and tell them to deliver the Mortal Cup. Tell them that you have been captured and will be killed if they do not heed my call.” He threw Magnus’s phone at him, which had fallen out of his pocket.

The screen was cracked, a faint blue light emitting from it. Tentatively, Magnus called Alec. “Alexander! It’s Valentine! He’s, he’s here-” Valentine grabbed the phone from him and threw it at the window, shattering the glass. He roughly tugged Magnus up by his purple collar.

“You scum!” he shouted into Magnus’s ears. “That was the wrong thing to say. And your dear ‘Alexander’ will pay the price for it. Let’s go!” His followers seized Magnus once again, dragging him out of his loft.

 

Alec’s POV

As soon as Alec had received Magnus’s call, he got to the loft as fast as he could, Jace not far behind.

“Magnus! Magnus are you here? Magnus!” he called, frantically searching in every room. When he made it to the living room, a horrible sight met his eyes. He stopped abruptly, Jace almost crashing into his backside. Things were strewn everywhere. The antique lamp that Alec remembered sitting on the side table was smashed against the floor, it’s fabric covering ripped to shreds. Glass scattered the ground, poking up from the red carpet and the wooden floorboards. The worst part was the blood. There wasn't an overwhelming amount of it, but there was enough to make Alec panic. Blood stained the armchair sitting in the center of the room. Some of it had dripped onto the floor, creating a gruesome scene.

“We have to find him. We have to get to Valentine,” Alec said, starting to rush out the door. Jace grabbed him by the arm with a sturdy hand.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down brother. We don’t even know where Valentine  _ is _ . And even if we did, we can’t just rush in there without a plan.” Alec sighed. He knew Jace was right. Still, that didn’t stop him from wanting to charge Valentine and rip this throat out. Alec paced around the room, looking at all the damage. He was thinking of all the different ways he could end Valentine when he spotted it. A little piece of paper sticking out from under the rug.

Hesitantly, he bent down and pulled it out. It was a small scrap, covered in splotches of blood which Alec was careful not to touch. Slowly, he unfolded it and read the quickly scrawled words aloud. “I have taken your beloved warlock to the boat house at the end of the dock. If you want him back alive, bring the Mortal Cup. And come alone.” Jace stared at the note from his right side. “We don’t have the cup… but Magnus still needs to be rescued.”

“Well you sure aren’t going alone,” Jace said. Alec made a noise of agreement.

“That, I know. Let’s get back to the institute.” 

 

Simon’s POV

Great. Simon didn’t know how he ended up in this situation, but he was tied up to a couch, captive of a stunningly beautiful vampire. The vampire’s features were pale, his face hard, but somehow soft looking. His hair was fixed smoothly, shining in the bright light of the room. Simon didn’t know where he was, but from the looks of it, he was inside a hotel. A very abandoned hotel with a very unabandoned inside.

“Wh-What do you want with me?” Simon asked, flattening himself against the couch as much as he could. The vampire chuckled, coming closer to him.

“Me? I don’t want anything from you. Rather… my leader does.” As the words left his mouth, another vampire came from the shadows. 

She smiled, a scary look for her, her lips a bright, glossy red. “That would be me.” She was dressed in a tight fitting gold dress with a low neck. Adorning her neck and wrists were silver bracelets and necklaces. She was very attractive, and she knew it. Her high pitched laugh echoed throughout the room. Simon cringed.

“Why don’t we get to know each other, my tasty little morsel, hm?” Simon shuddered as she dragged a finger across his face and down the side of his neck. He began to whimper, not liking the name she’d given him. The beautiful vampire from before snorted in the background.

“You’d better leave him intact if you want to use him as a bargaining chip.” The she-vampire turned around and growled at him.

“I will do what I want with my  _ human. _ You’d better shut your mouth Raphael if you want to keep your useless life,” she threatened with a sharp look.  _ Raphael. What a beautiful name for a monster _ , Simon thought. Turning back to Simon, the she-vampire face changed back into the seductive vampire she’d been playing before. “I’d have to disagree with you, little morsel.” She chuckled, her voice tinkling. Simon paled visibly. Had he said that out loud?

“I am Camille,” the lady drawled. “Your soon to be sire.” At those words, the vampire behind her, Raphael, rushed forwards. “No!” his eyes were wide. “You promised that we’d only use him to get the shadowhunters’ attention. You promised that he’d leave unharmed.”

Camille sneered. “And? I changed my mind. Now go guard the entrance.” Raphael began to protest. “NOW!” He reluctantly left the room, leaving Simon to the mercy of Camille.

“Now where were we?”


	5. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait, Simon's gone?
> 
> Raphael doesn't want to see the mundane lose his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHh, this chapter is really short, sorry about that. I still don't know where the story is going, and my ability to write a chapter summary is declining haha.
> 
> Beta-read by a friend of mine.

Izzy’s POV

After the City of Bones, and finding no one outside of the entrance, Clary and Izzy had rushed back to the institute. Alec and Jace were discussing at a table in the middle of the room, hands flying as they spoke.

“Alec! What happened? Why did you leave us there?” Izzy crossed her arms. “And where’s Simon?” Alec looked at her, alarmed.

“He’s not with you?” 

“No! No one was outside when we came out.” Izzy was close to irritation. Clary laid a hand on her shoulder and she gave her a grateful smile. 

“We left because of a call from Magnus. Valentine broke into his loft and kidnapped him. It’s a mess. We told Simon to wait for you there,” Jace said, a slight worry coming into his eyes.

“You told Simon to wait there  _ alone _ ?!” Clary shouted, suddenly the one irritated. “It’s like you said! He’s a  _ mundane _ . He can’t protect himself against anything, not even a  _ lizard _ , I’ve seen it happen.” She huffed, pointing her finger at Alec. “It’s your fault! You left him there defenseless.”

Alec looked at her, indignant. “Excuse me? It’s  _ my fault _ ? You’re the one that brought him into our mess of a world. Besides, would you rather I had brought him with us? Valentine could’ve still been there. It would have been ten times more dangerous. He could’ve taken both Magnus  _ and _ Simon,” he argued.

“Alec’s got a point. Why don’t we retrace our steps, go back to the City of Bones and see if we can start looking for Simon there,” Izzy suggested, trying to calm the group. They all reluctantly agreed and stocked up on weaponry before heading back to the entrance.

On the way there, they discussed how they would retrieve Magnus. Sure, he was a warlock, but in the hands of Valentine, even he, the high warlock of Brooklyn, could easily be overpowered. Valentine used sick methods to subdue his captives, injecting them with demon ichor, reducing them to weak sacks of flesh. Alec was worried that Magnus would be taken from him before he had the chance to experience happiness with him.

That’s what Magnus seemed to promise. A relationship he’d never thought he’d ever be able to have. He’d accepted long ago that no one would be kind about his sexuality if it ever got out. Only Izzy knew what he was bottling up inside and it seemed that Magnus was figuring it out too.

Eventually, the group got back to the clearing. It was pretty much the way they’d left it, the same greenery and eeriness. But no Simon. Clary pulled at her hair, pacing back and forth anxiously. “You’re right, I should never have let Simon come with me. He’s probably gotten lost, or, or taken.”

At those words a shadow emerged from the darkness. Izzy, Jace, and Alec immediately raised their weapons, Izzy her whip, Jace a seraph blade, and Alec his bow and quiver.

“I suggest you put those down.” A vampire emerged into the light of the clearing, his face still half in shadow. “I’m here about the boy.”

Clary looked hopeful. “Simon? You know where Simon is? Where is he, I demand you tell me now.”

“Whoa, hold on there Clary. He’s a vampire. We don’t know if we can trust him. For all we know, he’s the one that took Simon,” Jace grabbed onto Clary’s arm. She shrugged him off.

“So what if he  _ did _ take Simon. Then we can make him tell us where he is!”

The vampire chuckled, clearly humored, his fangs glinting. “I did take your precious Simon. But,” he paused. “It was a mistake. My leader wishes to turn him.” Alec and Izzy looked at each other, startled.

“Turn him?” Clary asked.

The vampire rolled his eyes, clearly running out of patience. “Dios,” he muttered. “Yes. Into a vampire. Now I suggest you follow me if you want to save your little mundane.”

 

Simon’s POV

Simon was shaking now, trying desperately to squish himself against the hard couch. After Raphael had left to guard the hotel entrance, Camille had toyed with him a bit more, before backing away and settling in a chair. She studied him carefully, a perfected smirk on her face.

“Oh this is very interesting. Raphael has taken an  _ interest _ in you. He wants to save your pathetic, worthless, life. But I’m not taking your life. You can still live, with me, if you wish. I’ll give you everything you need. You can be by my side. Forever.” Her voice was sultry, and she gave him a look of promise. Simon wasn’t fooled.

“Y-You want to kill me. Y-You’re going to make me one of you. You’re a monster. You’re disgusting,” he stuttered, fear evident in his voice.

Camille laughed, her voice tinkling through the room. “Oh, dear little morsel. No one has  _ ever _ resisted me before. You’re the first one not to fall under my spell. Why is that, I wonder?” She sneered. “Is it because of Raphael? The one with the  _ beautiful name? _ ” She laughed some more. “Maybe Raphael is right. Maybe I shouldn’t turn you. Oh, you’re just so cute I want to eat you up.” She licked her lips. “You look so tasty… I might not be able to stop.” Her eyes glinted.

She stood from her chair, all grace gone from her movements. Step by step she neared Simon again. He shouted, desperate.

“Help! Help! Somebody! Raphael!!!” There was a loud bang as the door to the lobby slammed open. Five figures stood in the doorway.

Camille glared daggers at them. Raphael stepped forward, eyes on Simon before a flurry of red hair blocked his view.

“Simon!” Clary shrieked. She was held back by several hands.

“Careful,” Alec warned. “That’s the leader of the most powerful vampire clan in all of New York.” He notched an arrow, aiming at Camille’s chest.

“You FOOL! You DARE go against  _ ME _ , Raphael?! You dare ask the  _ shadowhunters _ for help?” She snarled, grabbing Simon’s arm roughly. “You’re too late!” She sank her teeth into his wrist, a hot white pain flaring up and blinding his senses. He mumbled incoherently, weakly trying to move away. He whimpered.

“Stop!” Raphael rushed at Camille, but she shoved him away, her vampire reflexes acting in her favor. Stooping down, she bit her lip, then kissed Simon before raising a slitted wrist to his bloodied lips. Raphael stopped dead in his tracks.

“It is done,” Camille declared triumphant, a smirk on her face. He snarled.

“Not yet.”

“Oh?” She grabbed a silver dagger from a table nearby and slit Simon’s throat. Blood gushed out and stained his faded blue shirt. Simon gurgled, coughing up blood. Five voices shouted as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* I don't know what I'm doing.


	6. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cats’ eyes.” He spat at Magnus’s feet. “Got those from your mum, did you? Or was it from your father.” Magnus glared at him.
> 
> Simon was dead. Dead. Dead.
> 
> Alec liked the way Magnus carried himself, the way that his pose shouted confidence and pride. He liked the clothes he wore that showed his outgoing personality. He liked the way he’d so willingly sat himself next to Alec on the train.
> 
> In summary, Magnus is distressed. Alec is distressed. Clary is distressed. Jace is distressed. Izzy is distressed. And Simon is dead. And Raphael? Raphael feels guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter number six! Yay! Sorry it took a few days. Hope you enjoy it :)

Magnus’s POV

It was cold. So very cold. Magnus was chained up inside a stone cell, bars laced with some unknown power causing his magic to be depleted. He appeared to be in some sort of cellar. There were boxes of junk littering the surrounding area, covered in years of dust and cobwebs. Water dripped from the ceiling in a steady rhythm, creating a puddle on the floor. The air was thick and musty and Magnus resisted the urge to hold his breath.

Something loud banged in the distance. Within the minute, Valentine showed up in front of Magnus’s cell. He gave Magnus a look of disgust, but also triumph in the fact that he had captured the warlock.

“Look at you. You filthy warlock. You can’t even stand up, you’re so weak.” He sneered. “High Warlock of Brooklyn, huh? Not so powerful now, are you?”

Despite what Valentine said, Magnus did his best to crawl into a standing position. He straightened his back, using all of the strength he could muster. Valentine laughed.

“Cats’ eyes.” He spat at Magnus’s feet. “Got those from your mum, did you? Or was it from your  _ father _ .” Magnus glared at him.

“They were a little gift from my father,” he said, not breaking eye contact. His eyes seemed to bore into Valentine’s, causing the other to hesitate. Finally, Valentine broke the contact. Magnus celebrated his tiny victory.

“I’ll be back. But not before I kill your Shadowhunting friends. But… not Clarissa. I’ll keep her,” he began striding out of the room.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ touch my biscuit,” Magnus almost growled at him.

Valentine turned around in surprise. “ _ Your _ s? Since when was my daughter  _ yours _ ?” he asked, amusement clear on his face. Magnus’s eyes widened, face a picture of pure shock. Valentine slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

 

Clary’s POV

Simon was dead.  _ Dead. _ Dead. No, there was no way Simon was dead, he couldn’t be! Clary’s eyes filled with tears. She violently yanked her arm away from Jace and Izzy’s grasp, twisting to get away from their hold.

“NO! NO!!” She sobbed. “YOU- YOU,” she pointed a shaking finger at Camille, the other’s eyes clear with amusement. With a strangled scream, Clary rushed forwards to attack Camille, but strong warm arms pulled her back. “LET GO OF ME! LET GO!” She screamed and kicked. Camille winked at her, then ran off into the night, not leaving a trace. “NO!! No….. no.” Clary turned around, finding herself in Izzy’s arms, and sobbed into the other girl’s shoulder.

Izzy ran her hand up and down Clary’s back, attempting to sooth her pain and anguish. On the other side of the room, Raphael, the vampire that had helped them find Simon, was staring at Simon’s limp form, the panic from before still lingering in his features. He looked down and glared at the floor for a moment before walking over to Simon and lifting him up. His movements were pained, but still sure and steady. Izzy could tell that he blamed himself for what happened to their friend.

“Let's go,” he said. “Quickly. Dawn is coming.” The group followed him, Clary being half carried by Izzy who was whispering soothing words in her ear. Twenty minutes later, they found themselves in the middle of a graveyard. They dug a hole for Simon, Clary’s sobs the only thing breaking the silence.

Raphael held a stake in one hand. “W-What are you doing?” Clary asked, her voice watery. “That, depends on you.” Alec sent Izzy a look that Clary didn’t quite understand. “What do you mean?”

Raphael looked her straight in the eyes. “Simon can become a vampire. Or, he can die. Forever.” He said this with a calm voice though he was visibly shaken by the recent events. Izzy noted that he tried to uphold a strong, indifferent air about him though she could tell otherwise.

Clary was about to speak when Jace cut her off. “Think about this Clary. A vampire. He won’t be able to see the sun again. He’ll be undead, a creature of the night. A downworlder. Downworlders don’t exactly get along with us shadowhunters.” Raphael looked as if he wanted to say something, but he kept quiet.

Clary shook her head. “No. No it doesn’t matter. I want Simon back. I  _ need _ Simon. Please. I don’t care if he’s a vampire, he’ll still be Simon. He’ll still be my best friend. Nothing can change that. Do it.” Raphael raised an eyebrow, then looked back at Simon’s body.

“You’ve made a decision.” The group then slowly lowered Simon into his grave. Alec watched from a distance. Jace kept looking at Izzy, the two of them sharing an unspoken conversation.  Simon was covered with dirt until he was gone beneath the earth. Raphael stood up, eyes trained on the mound. “Now we wait.”

 

Alec’s POV

Alec watched as the group settled around Simon’s burial site. He knew what was going to happen next. He’d never seen it in person, but he’d heard enough stories to know what to expect. His heart almost went out to the small redhead girl, but his mind wandered elsewhere to a certain someone.

He was afraid for Magnus. Afraid. He didn’t know what Valentine was going to do to him; what he’d already done to him. Valentine was dangerous in more ways than one. He had the power of persuasion. Many of his followers willingly went with him, believing that they were fighting for a great cause. Valentine himself probably believed in his cause. That was the thing with evil people. They never seemed to know that they were in the wrong.

He also was very skilled in forcing others to do his bidding. He was always one step ahead. If his prisoners didn’t care about their lives, he’d find some lives they  _ did _ care about. No one had been captured by Valentine and returned alive. Not yet anyways.

In the past two years that Valentine had made his reappearance, many downworlders and shadowhunters alike were killed by his work. He was known to experiment on others like they were toys: dispensible and worthless. Not all shadowhunters saw downworlders as their equals. Even Alec struggled sometimes to stray away from what he was so harshly taught, that downworlders were lower than shadowhunters and that they were superior. He knew this was wrong. He’d gotten to know a few downworlders as a young shadowhunter and although he didn’t show it, he cared for them as his friends.

He was even falling for a downworlder. Alec liked the way Magnus carried himself, the way that his pose shouted confidence and pride. He liked the clothes he wore that showed his outgoing personality. He liked the way he’d so willingly sat himself next to Alec on the train. How he wasn’t afraid of judgement by him. Alec liked Magnus. It was a first for Alec. A very scary first, but he acknowledged his feelings and he hoped that something would grow out of them. If only Valentine hadn’t taken Magnus. Alec clenched his fists. He’d rescue him. He’d get him. First thing tomorrow morning, he was going to charge into that boathouse stopping for no one, not even Valentine. Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
